


'm really cold, Bosco...

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Billy the (imaginary) dog, Billy the dog - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Murdock playing in the snow and forgetting that snow is cold, Snow, Snowman, and the fact that it's very cold outside, he's grumpy but he cares, kinda somewhat inspired by "Freezer Burn" by Shadowkitty, snow!Billy, very deeply, worried B. A.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: 'm really cold, Bosco...Probably 'cause you put your hat on that damn snowman, fool!
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	'm really cold, Bosco...

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching The A-Team lately and I just love it and especially these two wonderful dorks♥♥♥
> 
> And I really love the pairing and all the wonderful fanfictions that were posted on here - you guys are so talented♥♥ So I thought I also contribute something to it😊😊


End file.
